dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Police
"]] Police are one of Earth's two protection factions, the other one being the army. Overview Police on Earth with Launch]] The police on Earth in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise are all very similar to their real life counterparts. Their main purpose seems to be protecting single city's and towns that do not require the work of the two military groups. Their weaponry and such is also more limited, such as only the use of smaller guns and occasionally Rocket Launchers etc. As far as their transportation goes, they use scooters, motorcycles and different kinds of police cars and hovercars. A notable member of the Motorcycle Police Squad is a policewoman modeled after and voiced by the Olympic gold-medalist Kaori Matsumoto in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods; the policewoman observes the battle against the God of Destruction Beerus from afar and wonders if Capsule Corporation is using fireworks again when she sees an explosion cause by one of Vegeta's attacks on the God of Destruction. policeman with Goku]] They seem to have ranks that are all from the real world, such as sheriffs and chiefs. The police sometimes use wanted posters. The uniforms are near perfect replicas of the real life police, with the use of hats, helmets and blue uniforms, as well as the use of handcuffs to arrest the opposition and occasionally a microphone to give speeches. The police in the Dragon Ball franchise are rarely if ever shown using animals in their squads. In fact, some are anthropomorphic animals themselves. The police are seen many times in the series attempting to arrest and sometimes even kill the villains. However, they always failed in doing so (usually getting killed or injured in the effort). Galactic Police Police also exist on other planets, such as Imecka, and a Cosmic Police Organization even exists in the universe. However, they do not have enough power to oppose Frieza's Planet Trade Organization and the Saiyans.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, upon his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police in order to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Cabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. Turles' second in command Amond was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested by the Galactic Police and imprisoned on planet Nutts.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 A Galactic Patrolman named Jaco is the main protagonist in the manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman: he came to Earth in order to stop a dangerous invader, Goku. Jaco says that the Galaxy Patrol only has 38 members and they operate under the direct orders of the Galactic King, who is shown to be a Martian in a flashback that also shows a Namekian and a Tech-Tech alien in their ranks. It is very hard to become one, as currently, there is only a 5/9 (55%) chance to become one. Jaco also says he is the third tallest member of the Galactic Patrol, and he is 4'10".Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 The Galactic Patrol is also featured the other manga part of Akira Toriyama's "Galactic Patrol series": Sachi-chan Gū!! and Jiya.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachi-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 Known Policemen Earth Police *Akai Tomato *Traffic Agent Lady *Walter *Master Roshi (Cross Epoch) *Sanji (Cross Epoch) *Kaori ;Penguin Police Force *Gyaosu (chief) *Gala *Pagos *Polly Buckets *Drop-kun *Taro Soramame *Charmy Yamada Galactic Patrol *Galactic King Martian (leader) *Jaco *A Namekian *A Tech-Tech alien *''35 other members'' Video game appearances The West City Police Officer appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. The two policemen from Brown Country are enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins. The East City Police Chief and the policemen from Brown Country appear in the city located between Kami's Lookout and Paprika Wasteland in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. Human and anthropomorphic dog policemen appear in the arcade game Dragon Ball Online. The Penguin Village Police Force appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Trivia *The policeman who works in a Central City prison''Dragon Ball'' episode 117, "The Ultimate Sacrifice" looks similar to the policeman from West City who also appears in the manga. Both are voiced by Koji Totani. One of the policemen who appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! also resembles them. *Another policeman from Central City looks like Charmy Yamada. He appears in the Dragon Ball episode "Lost and Found". Gallery See also *Brown Country Police Officer One (Collectibles) *Brown Country Police Officer Two (Collectibles) References Category:Factions Category:Gun Users